


Surprise!

by Gingersmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Somnophilia, kind of, that's the tag I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersmiles/pseuds/Gingersmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up before Gabriel does and decides to surprise him in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! What better thing to do when you're stuck in a car all day than to write porn right? There's some dirty talk in there but I'm not really a dirty talk person so comment and tell me if I did it right? (I'd love you forever) Also I might write the prequel to this but I'm not sure so If you want to hear about the first time they did this then comment. I might write it anyway even if you don't but comment's will make it come faster ;) I hope you like it, enjoy lovelies!

Sam woke up with Gabriel unconsciously grinding on him. The little motel alarm clock read 5:46 am which, considering they had collapsed into bed around 7 the day before, surprised Sam he slept that long. They had been on a particularly exhausting hunt -who knew snake people were actually real? The past week had been filled with days of interviews and nights of research, so Sam hadn't gotten any personal time with Gabriel. 

 

Sam smiled as his partner pushed against his hard on again, and reached his hand around to cup the angel's cock. Sam rubbed slow circles on Gabriel's dick and felt it continue to chub up. As he slowly dipped his hand into Gabriel's silk boxers he remembered the last time they did this. Sam had woken up to his cock in Gabriel's throat; that had been fun. 

 

He circled his hand around the base of his angel's cock and slowly pulled up. Gabriel made an aborted whimper in his throat and thrust his hips towards Sam's hand. Sam reached back to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube laying there. He popped the cap and coated his fingers, dropping it back where he got it and stretching his hand behind him. Sam pumped his hand and slowly slid two of his fingers into his ass, moaning softly at the stretch. He could feel Gabe pushing up against his hand and grinding back against his cock, and his fingers felt so good. He pumped them in and out before adding a third. After a couple of thrusts he slid his fingers out, slicked Gabriel's cock up with lube, and straddled his partner. 

 

Gabriel woke up as Sam sank down on his cock. Sam circled his hips and smirked at the resounding moan from his partner. 

 

"Good morning to you too kiddo." Gabriel gasped out as Sam slid almost off and then slammed his hips back down, impaling himself on his partners cock. "A little horny darling?" He smirked, hands finding purchase on Sam's hips before lifting up and then pulling back down, snapping his hips up into Sam's tight hole. 

 

"Gabriel! Ooohh!!" Sam shuddered as his prostate was hit. Strong thighs flexing as he picked himself up again and slid back down onto Gabe's cock. 

 

"That's it sugar pie, fuck yourself on my dick." Gabriel growled out, hands petting Sam's legs and sides, sliding so close to Sam's cock but stopping just before he touched it. 

 

Sam kept sliding himself up and down, feeling Gabriel's dick throbbing inside him, and whined as once again his cock was passed by. He was dripping all over Gabe's stomach and needed to be touched. "Please sir. Ooo-oohh, please touch me." He whined, hands gripping the sheets as he shifted back to get a better angle. 

 

"Uhn-uh pet, you're going to come just from my cock. Can you feel it? Sliding in and out so perfectly. Fuck, you feel so good Sam. Squeezing around my dick like you want it in you all the time." Sam whined at the thought of having Gabe's cock in him all day. Gabe grinned and thrust up again, making Sam moan again. "Ooh, you like that idea don't you. Sitting on my cock all day long? Angelic stamina you know. I could fuck you all day long. Make you come over and over again. Would you like that? Me in your ass all day long? Painting your insides all sticky with my come? Plugging it up inside of you until you got another load? Huh pet? You're such a come slut, tell me what you think." Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear, pulling down on Sam's ass and thrusting up to meet him. 

 

Sam whimpered and replied, "Oh fuck Gabe- pleasepleaseplease. Ooohh shit, come in me please. I-I wanna feel you. Fill me uh-up, please." Slamming himself down as fast as he could. 

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and moaned. Sam had his head thrown back and his muscles bunched as he  bounced on Gabriel's cock, moans falling from his open mouth. Gabe shoved his hand in Sam's hair and yanked him down to bite and suck the noises from his lips. 

 

"You like that dick, slutty boy?" Gabe asked, and grinned at the frantic nodding coming from his partner. "You like it shoving into you?" He asked and got the same response. "You gonna come for me dirty boy? Come like a little slut, with a dick in your ass?"

 

"Yes. Please sir, please let me come." Sam moaned and his cock jumped as Gabriel pinched his nipple and smacked his ass the the same time. 

 

The sweet pleasurepain went straight to his cock and when Gabriel growled out, "Come, slut." Sam's eyes slammed shut and his muscles tensed as he came all over Gabriel's chest. 

 

Gabe could feel Sam clenching around him and the tight heat had him coming two thrusts after Sam, shooting sticky come over Sam's insides. Sam slowed down, milking their orgasms until the aftershocks were done, then collapsed onto the archangel. Gabriel's arms curled around Sam's shoulders, one hand slipping through Sam's silky hair to slowly brush it behind his ear. 

 

Sam smiled into Gabriel's chest and pressed a soft kiss into Gabe's neck. He heard the familiar click of Gabe's fingers and felt the sticky mess between them disappear. He let out a contented sigh and nuzzled deeper into Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers once more and slicked the little object up with lube. He slid his fingers down Sam's back and circled them around in the mess of lube and come before slipping into Sam's hole. Sam let out a soft moan at the feel of fingers slowly thrusting into him, and melted as Gabriel slowly rubbed over his prostate. Gabriel withdrew his fingers and slipped the sparkly pink buttplug into Sam's ass. 

 

Sam felt the press of rubber against his walls and fidgeted, his cock twitching once in a valiant attempt to harden again before slumping back into his partner. 

 

"If you keep that in there all day today, and are a good boy I'll reward you when we get back home slutty boy." Gabriel said, stroking Sam's hair and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's shoulder, whispering, "I love you." 

 

"I love you too." 


End file.
